Vervain
Vervain (or verbena) 'is a potent herb, and also a vampire's most common weakness. History During the Middle Ages, a family that lived in Europe was hit by a terrible plague that caused the death of the firstborn of the family. To escape the plague, the family moved to the New World (America) to start a new life where they had heard the people were healthy and strong, gifted with speed and strength. The family enjoyed years of tranquility and peace between the Natives. The family is composed of Mikael and Esther. Over time, their children were born: Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. Unfortunately, the youngest of the family (Henrik) was wounded by a werewolf and died. Distraught and desperate to protect their family, Esther and Mikael begged their friend, the witch named Ayanna to use her magic to turn her family into vampires. Ayanna refused, reminding Esther about their duty as witches to uphold the balance of nature. However, to protect her children, Esther performed the magic herself. Mikael fed his children blood, killed them, and forced them to feed on human blood. The benefits were indescribable, but it was a "betrayal" against nature itself. Like Ayanna had warned, nature defended against the undead: preventing them from entering places inhabited by humans, making them vulnerable to sunlight, making bloodlust their utmost desire, weakening them against wood and the flowers (Vervain), that grew at the base of the great White Oak Tree Esther had used to perform her spell, which could burn the undead and help others to avoid compulsion. Notes/Trivia *In 1864, Pearl's Apothecary sold vervain to the towns people. A feiw year the stop selling vervain *The Founder's Council used it to protect people from vampires. Zach Salvatore was their supplier, until Damon Salvatore killed him. Damon is now their current supplier of Vervain. *When ingested, Vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. If a vampire's skin is exposed to Vervain, it can result in burning them. *Vervain also protects people from being compelled when it is consumed or worn. *Katherine Pierce is the only known vampire to develop an immunity to Vervain, after drinking it in laced fluids for over a century. In the episode ''The Descent, both Damon and Stefan begin taking samples of Vervain, so they too can develop an immunity. In the episode Crying Wolf, while being attacked by Stevie, as well as in the episode The Ties that Bind when attacked by Meredith Fell, Damon shows signs of resistance to Vervain, which implies that he has already begun to develop a sense of immunity. *Older vampires seem to be more resistant to it, as Elijah simply heals from the vervain. *Alaric Saltzman invented two types of weapons which involved vervain: the first was a dart in which the vervain was held and it would inject whatever vampire was stabbed with it; the second is the vervain bomb, a sort of grenade holding vervain which will shower the vampire with vervain when used. *Bill Forbes cannot be compelled even though he isn't on Vervain. He used his mind power and skills to resist compulsion. People Wearing Vervain * Elena Gilbert - Wore a necklace with a pendant containing Vervain in it. Given to her by Stefan. * Jeremy Gilbert - Wears a bracelet with Vervain in it. Made by Stefan, given to him by Elena. He also drinks tea with Vervain in it. * Jenna Sommers - Wore perfume that contains Vervain. Made by Stefan, given to her by Elena. Also drank vervain tea. * Alaric Saltzman - Drank Vervain. * Carol Lockwood - Wears a pendant with Vervain. * Members of the Founder's Council either consume or wear vervain. Vampires Immune to Vervain *Katherine Pierce - Katherine has been drinking Vervain every day for 145 years in order to develop an immunity. *Damon Salvatore - Damon has been drinking Vervain every day since Katherine returned to Mystic Falls to develop an immunity. It was shown that he started to develop immunity when he was attacked by Stevie, and by Meredith Fell. *Stefan Salvatore - Stefan has also been drinking Vervain to try and build up an immunity but it has been shown that this immunity was not strong enough as he was easily compelled by Klaus. '''Gallery AlaricUsingVervain.png As-damon-salvatore.jpg Elena's vervain pendant.png Elenaabouttothrowvervainbomb.jpg Elijahvervainbomb.jpg GrowingVervain.png MrsLockwoodsVervain.png Normal 245.jpg Picture 3.png VERVAIN.jpg Vervain.png ZachSalvatore.jpg Av45a8 .jpg vervain12356.jpg vervai08-l.jpg Vervain-and-Necklace-the-vampire-diaries-18659258-420-396.jpg all the vervain and stefan.JPG tumblr_lfyqeaMFeS1qfrdlso1_500.gif In reality *Vervain is also called herb-of the cross, pigeon's grass, verbena, and ma bian cao. *It is supposed to help treat nervosity, stress and nervous tension. It also has anti-depressant properties and stimulates digestion. *The Egyptians associated the plant with their goddess Isis. *Vervain is a consecrated herb for the Celtic Druids, just like the mistletoe is. Category:Objects Category:Weaknesses